Existing microelectronic device packages typically include a microelectronic die attached to a support member, such as a printed circuit board. Bond pads or other terminals on the die are electrically connected to corresponding terminals on the support member, for example, with solder balls or wires. The connection between the die and the support member can be protected by encapsulating the die to form a device package. The package can then be electrically connected to other microelectronic devices or circuits in many types of consumer or industrial electronic products.
Manufacturers are under continuous pressure to reduce the size of the electronic products they make. Accordingly, microelectronic die manufacturers seek to reduce the size of the packaged dies incorporated into the electronic products. One approach to reducing the size of the packaged dies is to reduce the thickness of the dies themselves, for example, by grinding the back side of the wafer from which the die is singulated or diced. One drawback with this approach, however, is that thin wafers are extremely fragile and therefore difficult to handle.
One approach addressing this drawback is to attach a relatively thick wafer support to the wafer during the grinding process to ensure survival of the wafer as well as to facilitate handling of the wafer during processing. One system, for example, includes attaching a wafer to a wafer support using an adhesive material. The wafer support is then removed after the wafer is processed, for example, by heating the bond between the wafer and the wafer support, or by dissolving the bond with an acid. The resulting thin wafer is ready for further processing and/or packaging.
One drawback with the foregoing approach is that the adhesive material used to secure the wafer to the wafer support can be difficult to remove from the wafer after processing. As discussed above, for example, removing the adhesive material may require heat and/or solvents. Accordingly, the wafer can be vulnerable to damage and/or breakage during removal of the adhesive material. A further drawback of the foregoing approach is that the adhesive material on the wafer may contact sensitive portions of the individual dies and damage and/or contaminate the dies. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the handling of microfeature workpieces during processing.